The Day the Sky Mourned HIM
by PoisonAngelTears
Summary: It was then, that Hinata's worst nightmares were confirmed...'read to find more...r&r please DRAMA ONE-SHOT only A ONE-SHOT


PAT: Go to teh author's note at teh bottom for disclaimer and as a warning, if you do not like intense, one-shot drama's, I suggest you stop and click teh Back button. I will make it clear that this IS and WILL ALWAYS BE a ONE-SHOT drama…so yeah, enjoy teh story! _*BOLOPBOLOP* (SEE CHARLIE THE UNICORN 2)_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The Day The Sky Mourned Him...**

"Sakura-chan, how is he doing?"

The usually sharp-minded, rosette turned her head towards the sound of her master's voice. Her once shining, pale, jade eyes now dim, almost green and bloodshot from constant tears and lack of sleep. Her eyes were just short of looking like a certain thread-using Akatasuki member's eyes. Her skin was pale and she really looked as weak as Hinata felt before the Chunnin exams.

"Sensei, Sasuke has begun to be able to move more and his muscles are quickly rebuilding themselves with the help of our daily therapy…all in all he's doing quite well…Naruto…well his physical state is completely stable and I think it's even better than when he came back from his trip but…" Here, Sakura stopped. She was so terrified of the truth. She didn't want to admit to reality the chances of…no, she couldn't even consider it. It couldn't happen to Naruto. He was the lucky one, he never got seriously hurt, he would always shock them in all the right ways, even if they thought they could predict his healing rates…but …

"GODDAMNIT! Why hasn't he woken up! He's been through worse than this! Damnit, he shouldn't be in this damn hospital now, he should be free…visiting S-Sasuke…making sure we're all okay…he should be…should be…" It was at that point that Sakura, the legendary Second Slug Sannin, broke down and began to let loose the many tears and screams of sadness and depression stemming from the fact that Naruto's condition was _real, _it was common, it could have happened to anyone, ninja or not…however, that did NOT give her any sense of relief. If anything, it only increased her anxiety-filled rage and made her cry even louder.

Tsunade-sama could only hold her young apprentice and let her own ever-present tears fall as well. She could only offer genuine empathy, Naruto was to be adopted, officially, into her family immediately upon his and the team's return. Now, however, he might never see her face again. She might never get to hear him call her Granny Tsunade and be able to know that, at least legally, she _was_ his grandmother.

Sasuke's condition had declined almost back to his original state once the news of Naruto had finally been revealed to him. It took three weeks for him to get even half-way back up to the progress he had made before. The Rookie Nine, as they had all had a part in the mission, had basically the same reactions, none as severe as Sasuke, Hinata, and Sakura, even though Sakura had been held back in Konoha, her work was only mechanical now.

Iruka was an emotional mess. At first he had gone on a rampage, chewing out anyone who dared to make a negative comment on Naruto in the most vicious and humiliating ways imaginable. After that stage burnt out, he was crying, that only lasted 3 days before he was reduced to a living shell. Even Kakashi and Jiraiya could do nothing to ease the atmosphere, seeing as how one can't really help someone in that kind of state when one was in that same state oneself.

The ANBU and Hunter-nins had all formed very strong bonds with the very contagiously happy young man and most showed their grief in their work, namely, playing with their targets, suddenly lashing out at harmless trees when training and of course, the decrease in the number of targets seeing as how the shady side of the law suddenly grew wary of the "strangely" vicious Konoha nin. Nowhere was the effect of Naruto's…incident more clearly shown than in the ANBU Interrogation and Torture Units. Anko, Kurenai (A/N: Memmer, my fic, my rules), and Ibiki were more than eager to _thoroughly_ "question and persuade" the captives and criminals…many workers were thanking Kami that their "random" urge to install soundproofing and to create at least three constant Audio barriers on that level was actually followed.

It almost goes without saying, the reactions of both Yugito and Gaara were horrifying enough to induce permanent nightmares once the news reached their lands. (A/N: Once again, my story, my rules. I wanted Yugito to be a part of this and she shouldn't be teh only vessel...)

__Back at teh Hospital__

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_*weak groan*_

_NPOV _

_Ugh, my head is friggin' killing me. It's so effin' white in this place…wait…where is this place, anyway? I looked around at the small white, overly sterile room and from common sense, I conclude I must be in a local hospital of some kind. _

………_._

_Okay now the only problem is where am I? Or better yet, WHO am I? I search my memory and find only small…or big facts. _

_Naruto Uzumaki (Namikaze-secret), jinchuuriki to Kyuubi no Kitsune :who is secret pet:…16 years old…Konohagakure home…Yondaime Arashi Namikaze father :secret: deceased…Runessa Ao mother :secret: deceased…Chunnin…_

_(A/n: in my story his amnesia will be represented by books in a mental library and also, I'm too impatient to make him not remember things like where he lives, his name, and other crap…) _

_*gasp*_

Author POV

Naruto turns his head and watches the scene in front of him. A pink haired girl stares at him with plenty of shock and he sees her unique jade eyes gain a new spark in them as she practically vanishes out the door. He blinks and is just about to lay back down when he tenses up.

It was suddenly too silent.

His ears hurt by the lack of noise. He cringed and soon he relaxed but then almost yelped when the sound of a rather large number of voices all screaming "WHAT?!" at the same time rang through his strangely sensitive ears.

He could feel the air in the room shift as a massive amount of people suddenly…_body flickered…_into the room and all at once began to crowd him, his air supply almost cut off by a barrage of fierce hugs, and his ears almost bleeding at the cacophony of voices all ranging in intensity. Needless to say, the boy was almost on the verge of hysterics and by the time the crowd of strangers, to him, realized it, he had curled up into a fetal position at the very back of the hospital bed and was determined not to let the crazy people touch him, seeing as how he knew nothing about them. They all had a different version of the same hurt emotion on their faces at his reaction and once he calmed down enough to warily uncurl his sore legs, Hinata had evaluated the situation and could only hope to Kami her conclusion was dead wrong. She stepped forward through the throng and immediately, everyone stood back knowing that Hinata wanted to seem calm to Naruto. (A/N: she didn't want to appear like the rest of the crazies) Naruto slightly shied back but calmed once he heard her speak.

"Naruto-kun, what's the matter, why are you so scared? Are you still in pain?" Hinata said this in as calm and soft a tone as possible, having known that his ears were a very sensitive part of his anatomy and were probably giving him a migraine.

Naruto didn't know what to say, he took a guess and mentally decided that the people in front of him must know him pretty well and so he…screw it, maybe he should just be blunt with them instead of beating around the bush.

It was at this moment, that Hinata's worst nightmares were confirmed.

"…Who _are_ you people?" Naruto asked with no little frustration.

The room was silent. Some tears began to fall, some hearts began to shatter, eyes began to grow dim of light, but most of all…and this was the thing that hurt the most, because it only proved that this moment wasn't just some horrible nightmare, that they wouldn't be able to escape this torture by waking up. No, they knew it was real…when Sasuke, Sai, Shino, and Shikamaru all began to silently cry. No sobs, no wails, no screams, just silent tears.

Naruto had lost his memory of any and everyone he had ever met and would probably most likely never fully recover it.

That was the day...

The day the sky began to mourn the loss of it's Earth-bound Sun.

_**IT WAS THE DAY THE SKY MOURNED HIM...**_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

PAT: I know you hate me for this but I will make it clear that this story is to STAY a one-shot and will most likely never be continued because this only came after hours of boredom and the intensity and drama of really good fanfiction. Sorry, but the good news is, if I ever DO continue it, it will probably be yaoi or have really juicy drama in it. **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**, if I did, I would be rubbing it into your faces right now, I'm sorry, but I'm just that kind of person.

Deidei-chan: Un, Un! PAT-chan! Look what I made!

PAT: (looks at gift) Wow! Thanks Dei-...

Sasori: I hope you weren't going to hug my uke, you bi maneater!

.......

PAT: Please read and rewview, flames will be used to train Naruto!


End file.
